


Dreaming

by takataka (orphan_account), tazwritess (orphan_account)



Series: Festive Drabbles [2]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Ritsu POV, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/takataka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tazwritess
Summary: Spring is almost here and every couple needs a break now and then, at least that's what most people seem to think.





	1. Nerves.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Ritsu! (ilysm;;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was always time to learn something new, according to Takano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys forgive me for procrastinating on the soulmates fic while i update these old stories lmao.

Valentines was approaching for yet another year and Takano was at a loss. He wasn't really sure what to do now that he was in an official relationship with Ritsu. Last year they just worked all day and shared a meal together, pretty much the same as always. There was something about the way they were now that made him want to do something special this time, though it probably still wouldn't turn out to much as they still had to work.   
  
He sighed, throwing on a simple black hoodie and heading out. Ritsu must have left earlier than him, he had things to return anyway. Takano smiled thinking about seeing him soon and decided to walk. It would be a romantic walk home, at least from what he imagined.   
  
  


  
"Morning."   
  
"Good morning!!" Kisa swiveled around in his chair, energetic for such a busy day.  
  
It was always around this time of year that things were difficult, but everyone was so giddy in the sappy romance section they were constantly surrounded with that it didn't seem as bad as usual. Takano spotted Ritsu's familiar head of hair and almost rushed over to ruffle it into a mess--not that it wasn't already.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey." He smirked at Ritsu's feign annoyance and tossed a stack of papers onto his desk. "Try and get these done by the end of the day, yeah?"  
  
Ritsu's annoyance didn't seem so fake anymore. "Hah, but this is so much-"  
  
"You can't?"  
  
"--I can!!"  
  
_How amusing._  
  
As always it was too late for his partner to realize the hole he dug himself in. Takano chuckled and went straight to work upon reaching his own desk. Everyone knew how serious he was about work, but for Ritsu he saw it a little differently. The way his eyes would focus on the manuscripts, his forehead creasing so intensely it was near worrying...Ritsu loved that about him. He was a dedicated worker, but he still had a soft side to him. His eyes could still remain the same intensity when they were alone together, holding hands during the nights they walked home. Ritsu hoped they could walk home today, spend more time together.   
  
  
  
  
"What?" Takano's voice was sharp.   
  
It was fairly easy to ignore what was going on around the Emerald Editing Department when you were used to it, but something really seemed wrong. The editors stopped their work to tune in. It wasn't going to be good if Takano was upset.   
  
"We need it today! We talked about this just yesterday and you were prepared to finalize the copy- Hah?! It was special edition! ...I'm coming down there now. Bye."   
  
A conversation cut short, it seemed, but Takano was livid. He gathered his belongings and nodded to Hatori. Before leaving, he turned back to Ritsu. The look on his face was a mixture of "sorry" and "i'll be back soon", but Ritsu had a hard time deciding which one was true to the fullest. So much for spending time together.  
  
Takano was frustrated with their new author, one that he and Hatori both worked with depending on the situation. This time she had stalled for so long that there wasn't anymore time to call up all of her assistants to meet the deadline. Takano was more frustrated over the fact that she'd told him just the other day that it was going fine and then they had to rush in to help last minute. He cursed under his breath as he and Hatori boarded the train over.   
  
"What's missing?" His subordinate deadpanned.   
  
Hatori was probably just as pissed, but he was a bit harder to read; Takano sighed indignantly. "Mostly just the typesetting; the outline of everything should've been done early Monday but I'm guessing that'd stalled as well."   
  
The other editor closed his eyes as if to contain his stress in that way. It wasn't very convincing; he probably had plans today just like any other person. Funny to have thought any of them would get off work today at a reasonable time, but Takano supposed they all had a sliver of hope. He'd have to tell Ritsu to go home without him--he already knew it would be way too late to do anything by the time they got back. He texted him once they got off the shuttle.   
  
  
_'It's fine. I can wait.'_

 _'I don't know when I'll be home... You can just wait at my place.'_  
  
...  
  
  
It worried him once he didn't get a reply, but there was no helping it at the moment. They headed inside the complex, tools already being worked through to start immediately. The author apologized profusely as they made their way in and noticed the dark aura of her assistants. Few as they were, they all looked like death. Takano sighed deeply once again and both him and Hatori began work. They wouldn't be able to finish until 11PM at the latest, and Ritsu would be done hours before then. It was a shame but there was only so much they could do about it; work was work.   
  
He felt himself getting tired already 2 hours in and hoped Ritsu didn't wait for him after all.  
  
  
  
_Ring, riing, ri- Click!_  
  
"Hello?" Ritsu's voice was raspy, probably just waking up.  
  
Takano felt his glut clench, guilty. "Sorry... Were you sleeping?"  
  
"Mmn, no. Are you finished?"  
  
_Liar._ "Yeah, heading over now. Where are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm-"  
  
Takano's eyes bulged when he saw the familiar figure sitting down in front of the building to their apartment. He must've been sitting there so long that he fell asleep, and Takano bit down on his lip at this.   
  
"You idiot!" He rushed over, ending the call, and felt his cheeks. "You're cold as hell. What were you thinking?"  
  
Even before Ritsu could reply, he was already pulling him inside. Takano made them both coffee as they got into his room and pulled Ritsu into his arms. He always worried him, it was too much to see him risk things every day. They stayed like that for a while and while Ritsu tried to say something, he cut himself off- Sometimes he thought it best to spoil his boyfriend a little. There was no point in upsetting him further anyway.   
  
"Sorry I didn't cook chocolate into the curry this year." He mumbled into Takano's shoulder.  
  
Admittedly the other tried to hold in his laughter at this, but it was too hard anyway. He burst out laughing, louder than he'd intended. It was rare to hear that laugh, but Takano was really the kind of person that couldn't stop giggling if he tried. Ritsu found this out rather quickly.   
  
"Wh-what's so funny?!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He let his boyfriend go, at least before his coffee got cold, and sat next to him on the sofa. He still wanted to do something for Valentine's Day, despite how late it was. Ritsu waited for him too... He looked out the window and found the idea he was looking for.  
  
"Ritsu, do you know how to dance?"  
  
"Dance? You mean like..."  
  
"Like a waltz."  
  
"No, why would I know something like that?? Do you?"   
  
Of course he didn't, he just thought Ritsu would since he was in a foreign country before. Must've been some kind of misconception...  
  
"I don't." He smiled.   
  
But they could try it. He smiled wider and waited for Ritsu to warm up before pulling him back up again.   
  
"Come with me."  
  
  
  
They went outside to an empty concrete space just feet away from the apartment, and Ritsu was fairly unsure of what was going on. Takano was always getting crazy ideas and forcing him into them--he wasn't quite sure what it could be this time. He gasped short from surprise when the taller man pulled him by the waist.   
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"Learning how to dance." Takano grinned; he looked magical in the glow of the streetlights at night. "We'll definitely be ready for our wedding."  
  
Ritsu cracked a smile at that, not prepared to contain a laugh. Takano smiled impossibly harder.  
  
"You smiled, I saw it."   
  
"Shut up!" He laughed again.   
  
Takano took the chance to pull back and lead them into a mutual stride. It was awful to say the least. Takano tried to recall how to waltz from a TV show he glimpsed years back and the both of them continued to step on each other's feet, bumping into each other awkwardly and spinning in horrible twists. It would've been horrible to witness, but Ritsu only felt himself in the moment; it was just the two of them. Alas, Takano pulled him back into his own arms again, kissing him lightly and biting gently down on Ritsu's bottom lip before pulling back.   
  
"I love you."  
  
Ritsu blushed and turned his head down shyly. "I know..."  
  
"Not gonna say it back?"  
  
"I do...too... you already know!"  
  
"I'd like to hear you say it." Takano pouted, smug. "'I love you, Masamune-kun~'"  
  
Ritsu cringed at him, chuckling lightly on the side. "Stop that... I love you...too..."   
  
They both laughed; Too awkward to handle for either party it seemed. Takano seemed so much happier these days, Ritsu felt like he could just let himself go again. Like they were still those giddy highschoolers.   
  
"Let's go back home." Takano kissed his forehead.   
  
"Yes..."   
  
  
  
Every day was always a time to learn something new, according to both of them. There was only the hope of tomorrow, and forever so forth. 


	2. Nerves.

Waking up usually meant over five minutes of Ritsu's alarm clock shrieking at max speed before his lover finally burst into the room, dragging him out of bed- but this time, Ritsu woke up first. It was finally an awaited day off, a holiday, which, unlike the rest of Tokyo, was a rare chance to take a break from work- their job was weirder than most, after all.

 

“Takano-san…” Ritsu pinched at his cheeks, but the man didn't even flinch.

 

 _I’ve started to notice recently how much of a heavy sleeper Takano-san can be sometimes..._ _But anyway, it’s not like I can get up and make breakfast like he always does..._

 

Despite the circumstances, Ritsu took this unusual chance to admire the other without a noisy tease getting in the way.

  
_His eyelashes really are long, I wonder if he even notices it himself. Ah, but his hair is always in the way of his face..._

 

He slid a hand over to brush it back, half unconsciously, and patted Takano's head. Ritsu found that Takano was more spoiled than meets the eye, at least if you were to ask him. As his soft breaths became slower and slower, the brunette began to wonder what kind of dream was taking place.

 

_He often wakes up in the middle of the night, shaking and gasping. I guess he has nightmares pretty frequently._

  

“Takano-san…I love you…” He smiled, petting at the editor's messy bed hair again.  

 

_If you don't wake up, I'm going to kiss you..._

  
_Smack-!_

  
“Oww! What the hell…!” Ritsu jolted, rubbing at his face and jumping back.

 

Takano woke up right away, shocked and confused. “R-Ritsu? What happened, are you okay?”  
  
“You smacked me, you son of a bitch!” His boyfriend practically screeched, clawing at him.  
  
“Whoa, whoa, sorry, jeez. So noisy first thing in the morning…”  
  
“You…!”  
  
He shot a quick peck on the lips to Ritsu, who slumped into an angry pout, and stretched awake.

 

_He always thinks he’s a winner…_

 

The latter simply yawned. “Shall I make you some breakfast, little prince?”  
  
“Whatever.”  
  
“Mmm…”

  
Ritsu followed him out of bed anyway, glaring.

 

_I’m never waking up before him again._


	3. Indecisive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White day is all fun and appreciation, but Takano struggles to put the day together for his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writers block period has finally come to an end for now thank god.

Takano tapped at his desk while he listed out ideas to gift his lover. Valentines was a mess this year as well as the last and they never did much on White Day. Ritsu loved to play boss for the day every year and Takano enjoyed seeing him happy, but he wanted to give him something better for a change. Between the two of them it seemed that living in the moment was an important factor to their relationship, and he wanted to correlate that to this day as well, but he honestly didn't know what other things Ritsu might be interested in. Ritsu had all the books he could want and Takano cooked his favorite foods all the time, so now he was at a loss.   
  
One year, Ritsu had cooked chocolate into the curry he made for dinner, specifically for Takano, but neither of them really liked sweets so that was off the list this time. He glanced back at the younger editor, stressing his hairs out on an important phone call.  
  
_What kinds of things do you like?_  
  
As he was Ritsu's boyfriend, he should've known these things already, but he really didn't. As painful as it was to think about, he really didn't know Ritsu at all. Maybe a fancier gift would work, considering that Ritsu was from rich heritage. He thought of the money he had saved up for today and decided on some last minute shopping. It would be an easier task if he had more friends, though he didn't really have any at all. Though, he could just take Ritsu with him and have him pick out whatever he wanted.  
  
"...But that would ruin the surprise."  
  
"What surprise?" Ritsu peeked out from behind him, curiosity highlighting his features. "You planning on giving me a White Day gift this year?"  
  
"Yeah." Takano sighed.  
  
Ritsu was quite dense, but this actually surprised him. "Ah, I was kidding..."  
  
Takano looked back at him again. It really wasn't fair how much time was taken from them, but ultimately it was what it was. Like they'd agreed on, it was best to live in the moment. He smiled, embarrassing Ritsu a little as he started fumbling with his hair, brushed in the way of his face, in an attempt to hide his face. They should just do everything together, at least from what Takano was thinking, and decided to plan a small date. No harm in taking things casual.   
  
"Wait for me after you finish working; Remember we get off early today."  
  
  
  
  
Luckily, Takano brought his car today. As soon as they were both off, he drove them to a small gift shop center. It wouldn't be hard to pick out something simple, but Ritsu would probably refuse Takano using money on him. It was worth the risk anyhow.  
  
"Why here?"  
  
"Oh, just picking something out for someone. What do you think they would like?"  
  
Takano-san, I already know you don't hang out with anyone but me in your personal life." Ritsu deadpanned.  
  
Well, he wasn't wrong. "Come on, I just want to spoil you sometimes. What about this?"  
  
Takano held up a silver pendant, held together by a thin chain and molded into the shape of a feather. It was rather tacky but it stood out to him. Something to always remember him by...  
  
Ritsu must've noticed the look on his face, seemingly desperate, and nodded an 'okay'.   
  
  
  
By the time they'd looked around all the shops, Ritsu was stuffed full of small candies and worn out from a days worth of shopping despite only getting a necklace. It really was out of place to him--he was a guy, one grown on the ideals of toxic masculinity--and he felt ashamed by it. Takano looked back at him as they got back into the car and frowned. It was really obvious to him when his lover was feeling some type of way and he always felt obligated to ease his stress.   
  
"What is it?" Takano smiled half-halfheartedly. "Long day?"  
  
"No...Thank you, I mean. For everything."  
  
Takano blinked rapidly, taken off guard. Ritsu had been doing this a lot to him lately, surprising him out of nowhere. He grinned with his full set of teeth, disgustingly perfect, and squeezed the editor with lovable force.   
  
"I love you, Ritsu. I should be thanking you; You're my life, you know."  
  
Ritsu sat back on his side, sinking down in the heat of his own shyness and letting it drown out with the static of the radio. Takano smiled brightly at him again before starting up the car. He loved the other more than words could ever say, or express; He appreciated Ritsu so much. Takano chuckled at how quickly he fell asleep, in just moments, and headed towards another shop. One last trip.  
  
  
  
  
"Onodera. Onodera! We're here, wake up."  
  
"Mhhn?" Ritsu lifted his eyes slowly, drowsy from their exhausting day.  
  
Neither of them got out much, usually working or sleeping. It was always a hassle to actually go out and do something. Takano grabbed his hand as they made their way to the basement elevator. He pressed a finger to his lips as if to say it was a secret and Ritsu let out a small laugh. He could be such a dork.  
  
"Oh, so you got me flowers, too?"  
  
"I told you to let me spoil you." Takano grinned. "They're white roses."  
  
"You and your marriage proposals..." Ritsu slit his eyes in response.   
  
"What, are you rejecting me?"  
  
"Hmm, I wonder-"  
  
"-Hey. Watch it." He pulled Ritsu by the hips and bumped their heads lightly. "Don't make me worry."   
  
They both laughed tauntingly, unable to take their quips as serious as they sounded. Ritsu held the roses together with both hands, secretly enjoying the moment after all. He was still so timid about everything, but Takano loved that part of him too. He really wished for them to marry one day, for them to be together forever. He was a believer.   
  
"Let's just go to sleep."  
  
"Of course." Takano pressed his lips against the other's cheek and lay on the bed.  
  
They would have to shower tomorrow, both of them being so tired.   
  
Ritsu followed suit, resting just next to his boyfriend, who then pulled him into a gentle embrace. "I love you."  
  
"Mm, and I do too." Ritsu half-whispered.  
  
He knew Takano heard him anyway.  
  
Takano was in bliss more than anything, and he made a wish in their last moments of consciousness. He would always be a believer in love, corny as it seemed. He just wanted Ritsu to know. One day.  
  
 _I wish for your happiness._  
  
As he always did.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I made this based off jokes I made on my old Tumblr...


End file.
